


dreamless

by rmaowl



Series: january [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dreamscapes, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Exhaustion, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Gen, Headspace, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, No Sex, No Smut, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Princes & Princesses, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Weird Plot Shit, oof, this is confusing and messy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Roman wants to act dramatically offended, he wants to remind himself that this is a fantasy he is in complete control of, but instead he feels blinded by sudden hurt.





	dreamless

Today’s been an emotionally exhausting day for Roman, but he still wants to visit the dreamscape. He longs for the weight of his ruby-encrusted blade, settled perfectly in his palms. He yearns for the rewarding shriek that the Dragon Witch gives as she perishes. It’ll be a piercing rush of adrenaline, but then it’ll plateau out, as long as he cares for his body correctly.

He’ll finally be allowed peaceful sleep.

It’s a cloudy haze for a few brief moments before the fantasy fully forms. He’s in the depths of a forest, pinecones and pine needles littering the ground. His sword is already in his grip, molded neatly to his palms. He feels like a roguish warrior prince, and thus that’s who he’ll be. Yes, he’s currently on some great and elaborate quest. He’s—

"I knew you wouldn't be able to see it through," the Dragon Witch sneers as she storms through the trees, felling them swiftly. Roman's heart pounds, clutching his extravagant sword tight.

What hasn’t he seen through?

His quest, most likely, as that’s what he was just thinking about. His cheeks burn lobster-red with pure shame. He failed his quest!

"I’ll see it through this time," he asserts, tone strong and determined, as every roguish warrior prince’s tone should be. Roguish warrior princes don't accept defeat.

"Alright," she drawls, singsong. Her eyes glint golden, daring him, willing him to fail. She doesn't believe in him, but she isn't supposed to. She is the oft-egotistical villain in this story.

Roman slashes at her. She dodges easily, rabbiting, her large and scaly feet pounding against the forest floor.

“You’ll never be skilled enough to kill me,” she snarls, seething.

Roman wants to act dramatically offended, he wants to remind himself that this is a fantasy he is in complete control of, but instead he feels blinded by sudden hurt.

With an anguished war cry, Roman hefts his sword and slices through her entire being. She disintegrates, becoming mere piles of dust on the ground, stirred only by the gentle breeze that starts through the tree branches. It tousles his hair.

He lets out a whimper as his weapon clatters to the forest floor.

Rather abruptly, in a rushed manner, it is over.

In hindsight, perhaps entering the dreamscape with such a scattered mind was a mistake.

He feels a deep tiredness settling into his aching bones, joints creaking. He feels older than he rightfully should.

He passes out in his bed, fit for a roguish warrior prince, and he doesn’t dream.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: warrior, lobster, rabbit  
> dialogue prompt: “i knew you wouldn't be able to see it through.”


End file.
